Familia
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: Estabas decidida a declararte, ¿A no ser que...? Dino x Lectora. Para Kote.Herrera.18


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Nate: ¡Hola, hermosos lectores!

Nero: Bienvenidos a otro PersonajexLector de Nate-san.

Nate: Esta vez nuestro aludido es Dino-saurio (?)

Nero: Tambien, este One-shot fue una amable solicitud hecha por .18

Nate: ¡Así que esto es para ti, Kote-san!

Nero: Nate-san lamenta las molestias y la tardanza.

Nate: Sin más nada. **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana te levantaste feliz, cosa que era muy rara. Y menos para ser un día lunes, cuando la razón de tu felicidad apareció por tus pensamientos no pudiste evitar dar un suspiro, casi sonriendo. La razón de tu felicidad tenía nombre y apellido, Dino Cavallone. Sí, el rubio que te había robado más que la respiración, el corazón.<p>

Lo habías conocido hace unos años, sin embargo fue hace poco que te habías reencontrado con él, ya no había rastro del niño rubio y de ojos cafés que habías conocido, incluso ahora era más alto que tú. A pesar de que aún seguía siendo algo torpe, al ver esa mirada avellana observar la tuya, hacía que el sentimiento que no pudiste profesar cuando estaban en la escuela, martillara en tu pecho tan fuerte, como queriendo salir.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en tus labios, te diste una ducha rápida y luego escogiste lo más bonito que encontraste en tu guardarropa, un vestido corto blanco y un chaleco violeta, además de calcetas negras. Sonreíste a tu reflejo en el espejo, te maquillaste y luego tomaste tu bolso. Se supone que era una salida entre amigos, se había vuelto costumbre ir a el mismo café los lunes, al menos una vez al mes.

Aunque, hoy era especial, por fin te confesarías o al menos eso tenías pensado. No podías dejar que ese sentimiento que latía tan fuerte en tu pecho siguiera encerrado. El café quedaba cerca de tu casa, caminaste con lentitud disfrutando del bonito día.

Justo cuando ibas llegando, tus ojos vislumbraron algo que te hizo detenerte. Dino estaba besando a otra. Te quedaste helada y no puso mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a bajar por tus mejillas, fue entonces cuando Dino se dio cuenta de tu presencia, este se separó de la chica y quiso acercarse a ti, pero tropezó y cuando levantó la vista, tratando de ubicarte, solo pudo observar tu espalda desaparecer entre la multitud.

Por tu parte, tú corriste huyendo a donde tus pies te llevaran, no sabías donde, ni mucho menos te importaba. Antes de darte cuenta estabas en un banco, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras te abrazabas a ti misma. No te importaba el maquillaje, ni el vestido, ni que la gente te viera llorar. Te dolía, tu pecho se sentía pesado y te ardía. Lloraste y lloraste durante lo que parecieron ser horas y alguien se acercó a ti.

―¿Estás bien? ―Te secaste las últimas lágrimas que caían de tus ojos y asentiste levemente. El extraño te ofreció un pañuelo, con el que te secaste las lágrimas, cuando alzaste la vista solo pudiste observar sus ojos violetas antes de perder la consciencia.

Despertaste tiempo después, abriste los ojos lentamente, tratando de reconocer el lugar en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. No podías decir si era de día o de noche, pero al menos sabías que te mantenías con la misma ropa.

No era la primera vez que te secuestraban, después de todo tenías lazos con la mafia, tu abuelo era el jefe de una de las famiglias más poderosas de Italia, no la mayor, pero si una con muy buena influencia.

La puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a dos figuras, encendieron la luz de la habitación y te sorprendiste al ver dos pares de ojos violetas, eran dos hermanos. Sus rasgos parecidos los delataban.

― ¿Sabes quien soy? ―Preguntó la fémina, casi quisiste reírte, pero no lo hiciste y solamente negaste―. Mi nombre es Cella Vallaguzzi.

― ¿V-Vallaguzzi? ―Tu voz salió como un balbuceo, aunque ese no había sido tú intento. Los Vallaguzzi eran una famiglia que había tenido "ciertos" problemas en el pasado con tu famiglia, al parecer también involucrado a los Cavallone, sin embargo nunca te enteraste hasta que magnitud había llegado aquel incidente.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente, tu expresión era de temor. Por su parte, el chico se mantenía sin interés frente a la situación, solo observando, como si fuera una marioneta.

―También, soy la prometida de Dino―La temperatura descendió drásticamente para ti, te quedaste sin aliento, mientras la observabas con horror―. Y tú estás interfiriendo con mi compromiso. Y, bueno…―Soltó una risita―. Ya sabes cómo somos los mafiosos en este tipo de cosas…

―…―No respondiste, pero por un momento sentiste miedo por tu vida. Quizás más del que deberías.

―Nos deshacemos de la basura―Espetó cerca de tu rostro, lo siguiente que sentiste fue la bofetada que te dio. Te removiste con rabia de la silla, pero los amarres que tenías no te lo permitían. Gruñiste levemente. Aquel miedo pronto se estaba convirtiendo en rabia.

El más alto se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído, la chica frunció el ceño y luego desapareció por la puerta, dejándolas a solas. Empezaste a forcejear con los amarres, hasta que lograste soltarlos.

―Bueno, esta "basura" te va a dar una pequeño lección―Suspiraste, casi sintiendo la tensión del momento. La otra soltó un gruñido antes de lanzarse a ti, comenzaron jalándose del cabello y finalmente, con los golpes.

Pronto, se escucharon pasos que parecían de una buena cantidad de personas, pero no te importo, solo querías partirle la cara a la idiota prometida de Dino. Ja, ¿Cómo podían haberlo comprometido con una estúpida de esta talla? Dios, que si la mafia esto, que la mafia lo otro. ¡Que tenía que madurar!

No quisiste seguir escuchando las estupideces que decía, pero al menos te defendías y respondías con igual fiereza.

―¡(Nombre)! ―Escuchaste la voz de Dino a lo lejos, parecía ser el brillo en la oscuridad. Llamaste su nombre desesperadamente, pero Cella no se quedaría tranquilo tan fácilmente. Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y antes de darte cuenta dos pares de brazos te habían separado de la morena. Dino te mantenía sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco.

―¡Suéltame! ¡Dino! ―Le reclamaste a rubio, quien seguía luchando con tus forcejeos.

―Cálmate, (Nombre).

―Jefe, llévese a la señorita y nosotros resolveremos esto―El rubio le agradeció, antes de salir de aquel lugar, luego de un rato te calmaste y Dino pudo cargarte en una posición más cómoda, de forma nupcial.

―…Llévame a mi casa, no quiero ir al hospital―Susurraste con la voz quebrada, aferrándote a su chaqueta. Pronto llegaron a tu casa, utilizaron la llave de repuesto que tenías debajo de la alfombra para entrar. Te dejó en el sofá con delicadeza.

―¿Dónde está el kit de primeros auxilios?

―En el baño, debajo del lavabo―Dino llegó al baño y volvió minutos después, con el kit de primeros auxilios, se sentó a tu lado y tomo un algodón. Soltaste una risita leve―. ¿Tan mal quede?

Dino no respondió, solo empezó a limpiar las heridas de tu rostro con una expresión seria. Miraste al suelo, incapaz de soportar aquella mirada tan fuerte. Varios minutos después, termino y te dedicó una sonrisa leve.

―Te devolví el favor.

―… ¿Favor? ―Ladeaste la cabeza sin entender, Dino soltó una risita que te hizo sonrojarte.

―¿Ya lo olvidaste_, Onee-chan_? ―Abriste los ojos, como podías haberlo olvidado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ese día, estabas sentada en un banco del jardín de la escuela, eras la "nueva", por lo que sentías el recelo de los demás hacia ti. También, estabas muy nerviosa, estabas sola en una nueva escuela, en un país diferente._

_Jugueteaste con tu cabello, algo aburrida. Esa área del jardín era solitaria, en parte te gustaba. Era alejada del bullicio de los estudiantes y podías tener una hermosa vista de las flores._

_―¿ah? ¿Hay alguien? ― En el momento que te volteaste, algo o más bien alguien te cayó encima, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, cayendo tú encima de él―. ¡Lo lamento! ¿E-Estás bien?_

_―S-Sí, ¿T-Te golpeaste? ―Abriste los ojos y te encontraste con unos hermosos y cálidos orbes avellanas. El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza, rápidamente te levantaste y lo jalaste a la enfermería, para asegurarte de que no se hubiera cortado. También tenía algunos cortes que, amablemente, limpiaste―. Listo._

_―¿Aun no me he presentado, cierto? ―Asentiste levemente―. Soy Dino Cavallone._

_―Ah, yo soy (Nombre) (Apellido), mucho gusto―El más alto soltó una risita, que te hizo ladear la cabeza―. ¿Pasa algo?_

_―Tú acento es raro._

_―Eso es porque no crecí aquí―Sonreíste―. Crecí en Japón._

_―Entonces, serás mi nueva Onee-chan―Sonreíste levemente, al sentir su mano despeinarte._

_―Bien, Onii-chan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Lo había olvidado…―Sonreíste levemente, Dino se levantó para llevar el kit, pero antes de que se fuera, le abrazaste por la espalda, impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

― ¿(Nombre)?

― ¿P-Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―… ¿Decir qué? ―Sabías que estaba mintiendo, él sabía de qué hablabas.

―Que estabas comprometido.

―…―No respondió, te aferraste con él con fuerza para luego dejarlo ir. Dino desapareció en el pasillo y luego regresó, parecía que estaba consternado por algo―. (Nombre)… Creo que ya no podrás seguir siendo mi Onee-chan…

― ¿Eh? ―Le miraste, sin entender. Dino miró al suelo, tenía las mejillas levemente escarlatas―. ¿P-Por qué?

―Porque si siguieras siendo mi Onee-chan, no podría hacer esto―Y antes de darte cuenta, los labios de Dino estaban sobre los tuyos. Estaba besándote. El color se te subió al rostro, tan rápido como te separaste. Dino te miró, casi haciendo un puchero.

―¡P-Pero, C-Cella! Y-Y… ―Dino coloco uno de sus dedos sobre tus labios, antes de hacer una expresión levemente ofendida.

―Rompí mi compromiso con Cella.

―¡Aun así! ―Le pisaste con el tacón, Dino hizo una expresión de dolor. Le diste la espalda y te cruzaste de brazos―. ¡Está mañana te estabas besuqueando con ella! Justamente, hoy…―Tu voz empezó a bajar de volumen―. Justamente cuando me iba a declarar…

―¡Ella fue la que me besó! ―Replicó el otro, soltaste un leve "hmpmh", mientras inflabas tu mejillas, como si fueras una niña pequeña.

―No te creo.

―(Nombre), por favor, creeme.

―No.

Esta vez fue su turno de abrazarte por la espalda, besó tu cuello con dulzura, haciéndote cosquillas, reíste levemente.

―¿Me crees, ahora?

―N-No―Aguantaste la risa.

―Ahh, ahora me pregunto que haré con esto―Sonó como si fuera un niño regañado, luego te mostró una pequeña caja negra, que supiste reconocer de inmediato. Te soltaste y le miraste sorprendida. El soltó una risita y se arrodilló.

―(Nombre), ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―Lagrimas empezaron a descender de tus ojos, mientras asentías, él se levanto y te lanzaste a sus brazos, para besarlo emocionada.

―A todo esto… Es raro que no has tropezado ni nada por el estilo cuando estás conmigo―Soltaste algo curiosa, mientras jugueteabas con un mechón de tu cabello.

―Eso es porque siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia―Soltaste una risita, antes de besarlo una vez más―. Ah, hay muchos temas de los que deberíamos empezar a hablar.

―¿Cómo por ejemplo?

―Los hijos.

―¡¿Ehhh?! ―Te sonrojaste irremediablemente.

―Quiero tres.

―¡¿Tres?! ―Le miraste sorprendida, el cavallone sonrió levemente.

―Y quiero comenzar a tenerlos pronto…

―¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dino?! ―Antes de darte cuenta, ya te llevaba sobre su hombro―. ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

―A tu habitación.

* * *

><p>Lo que sigue queda a imaginación del lector xD<p>

Este One-shot fue un desastre, al menos para crearle una trama coherente. Hablando por MP con Kote-san, quedamos en que lo haría dramatico y con una pelea de gatas de por medio (?). No sé si logré lo de dramático, pero al menos hubo pelea de gatas xD

Sin embargo, me gustó como quedó. Espero que te guste Kote-san y tambien a los lectores que pasen y lo lean.

_¡Nate fuera!_ ／(=･ x ･=)＼

**¿Me dejas un Review? (((*°▽°*)八(*°▽°*)))**

_PD: Para las que se preguntan si estoy aceptando solicitudes. Si están dispuestas a esperar todo el tiempo que me tarde (Suelo tardar bastante), entonces sí. Yo no trabajo bien bajo presión :'ccc_

_PD2: Aunque, por ahora, voy a centrarme en terminar uno que otro fic personaje x lector que tenga guardado por ahí y en Academia Vongola c:_


End file.
